Manhunt
Order of Events Within a dark forest, around midnight, Amon walked into the forest, carrying Nyx in his arms, expecting to meet someone "You sure they found him?" Amon asked Nyx, continuing to walk through the forest. "I'm certain of my sources, they never fail me after all, found you and Lamia thanks to him" Nyx replied, holding tightly around Amon's neck "Careful not to drop me, either". "Couldn't you have worn shoes?" Amon asked Nyx, wondering why she wore no shoes, thus forcing him to carry her so that she wouldn't step on anything along the way. "I'm allergic to shoes" An awkward silence came after Nyx's reply, as she grinned soon after "I'm just kiddin'! I just wanted to know how it feels to be carried" Nyx said in a cheerful tone. Amon sighed, deciding not to ask any further questions to avoid anymore awkward silences. Soon later, they arrived in a small camp, the fire was still lit, and a man wearing red robes with a black hoodie on, a gray mask hiding the lower part of his face, he had ice blue eyes and silvery hair, with some bangs, he also wore two distinctive, metallic gloves, black clothing under his robes and black boots. "Nick!" Nyx called out to the man cheerfully, as he stood up and looked at her, seeing Amon carrying her. "Who's this man, Nicky?" The man, named Nick, asked Nyx, calling her Nicky, showing he was friendly with her, but suspiciously eyed Amon. "Don't worry 'bout it, Nick, he's a good guy, see? He's even carrying me after I twisted my ankle, how silly of me~" Nyx said to Nick, calmly gesturing to him to calm down. "Hmm...." Nick kept on looking at Amon with a suspicious look, evantually reaching out his hand to him "Shake hands, then?" Nick proposed to Amon. "Sorry, no can do here, kinda blind, can't see your hand, plus, I'm holding a lady here, can't drop her off" Amon replied to Nick, as he lowered his hand. "Well, you seem to be nice enough, however, try anything funny, and I won't hesitate to kill you" Nick threatened Amon, going his bag and pulling out an envelope, openning it "So, you wanted info on Marx Dagonet, correct?" Nick asked Amon and Nyx. "Yeah, I'm looking for him" Amon replied to Nick. "My name's Nicolas Flamel, and you?" Nick introduced himself, a bit late though. "....Amon, just, Amon" "Alright, Amon, a pleasure to meet you. Now, according to sources, Marx appears once a week, during midnight, in Cedar city" Nick began telling Amon the information he recieved. "Cedar? What does he do there?" Amon asked. "No idea, he just stands and glances over it. He does it around the weekends at most, rarely ever on any other day. From what we know, people who see him are killed on the spot, luckily, our sources were able to go unnoticed by him. I suggest you use this info to ambush him in some way, gives you some chance of keeping a limb" Nick said, giving Amon the envelope, but was taken by Nyx instead. "What do you mean by that?" Amon asked Nick, as he was prepared to leave. "You don't read the news, do ya?" Nick asked Amon in a sarcastic manner, to which Amon shook his head to the sides in a negative reply. Nick sighed before speaking "Marx Dagonet, also known as the Malicious Jester, an infamous murderer who is known for a massive kill count". "How massive?" Amon asked "Every person he ever met is either dead, or too broken to be able to live" Nick replied to Amon in a calm tone. "If he's such an infamous bastard, how come I never heard of him?" "Beats me, I just give and send info. Why not ask him yourself?" Nick said in a sarcastic manner, as he turned around and began walking away "Either way, I should get back, master's not gonna be pleased knowing we helped you out this way" Nick said. "Hey, Nick!" Nyx called out to Nick, stopping him as he turned around "Thanks, for the help and all" Nyx said, thanking Nick, who appeared to be smiling under his mask, waving goodbye as he continued to walk away. "So...can we eat this bacon?" Amon asked, remarking about the cooked bacon left, along with the tents and the entire camp altogether. "Meh, I'm more of a chicken person myself, so I'll pass" Nyx said. As time passed, the two were walking back home, well, Amon was, still carrying Nyx in his arms, still nighttime. "Say, Nyx..." Amon began talking, as Nyx focused her attention onto Amon "I just wanted to say thanks for helping me with this, really, I appreciate it" Amon said, thanking Nyx. A slight blush appeared on Nyx's face for a moment before looking away "Oh, don't mention it, after all, I want him as dead as you do, well, maybe not as much, but still dead, hahaha" Nyx laughed awkwardly "Though...isn't it kinda dangerous? I mean, you heard Nick, the guy's a freakin' psycho" "So? I've met crazy people more than once" Amon replied rather casually "Besides, I've killed many people myself, so there won't be that much of a gap". "....Ah, right...say, can I ask you something?" "Sure, just keep it out of the private sections" Amon replied to Nyx "Well, I was just wondering....why did you become an assassin? You don't seem to like doing it, and you just quit too boot! I just...find it weird" Nyx asked Amon "...It's...complicated, you see....I wasn't exactly the....brightest person in this oh so...."great" land of ours and I....just kinda wound up like this, I can't really explain it" Amon said, clearly having a hard time explainning him to Nyx. "Sorry, if you don't wanna talk about it, I understand" Nyx said to Amon. "Ah, don't worry about it, I just don't get asked this that often" Amon replied to Nyx, as they arrived at the town after a long walk. Vengeance is Bliss Later that night, Amon was preparing to leave, making sure everyone was asleep, as Nyx also quietly went to bed. He teleported down to the lobby, about to open the door and leave. "Daddy?" Amon froze as he turned around, while he didn't see it was Lily, he recognized her voice, and the fact no one else would call him daddy "Oh...Lily, you're not...asleep?" Amon asked Lily, surprised by her appearance. "Daddy, where are you going?" Lily asked Amon, appearing both tired and confused, wearing pink pajamas with white polkadots. "I'm just going off for a bit, don't worry, I'll be back. Just...don't tell your mother, okay?" Amon told Lily, who walked closer to Amon, yawning in the process. "When're you coming back....?" Lily asked Amon, who kneeled down to her height. "I'll be back before morning, so don't worry" Amon said to Lily, trying to reassure her. Lily pulled out her pinky finger to Amon, asking for a pinky swear from her father "Promise?" Lily asked Amon, as he wrapped his pinky around Lily's. "I promise, now go to sleep, you look terrible" Amon said to Lily. "M'kay~" Lily cheerfully said, as she turned around and began walking. "Oh, and don't tell your mother, okay? Seriously, she'd be worried sick" Amon told Lily, who simply waved in reply, as Amon openned the door and left. As Amon arrived at Cedar, he teleported onto a rooftop, slowly walking around making sure not to be spotted. "You sure you want to do this?" Beast asked Amon. "I already told you, I'm going to find, and kill that bastard for what he did" Amon replied to Beast, clearly still angered at what Marx did to Clara. "You don't have to do it...it wasn't your fault either, so you shouldn't take responsibility" Beast said, trying to convince Amon to back down. "Don't start this again, I already told you, you won't stop me, because I will ki-..." "Me?" Suddenly, Amon turned around, summoning a sword in his right hand and turning around to slash whoever was behind him, but seeing no one. "Do I know you? You seem a tad bit familiar" Amon turned around to see where the voice came from, as he saw Marx standing on a rooftop of another building, looking at Amon. "You...!" Amon began walking towards Marx, recognizing his malicious voice. "Hmm...I feel like we know one ano-...." Suddenly, Amon teleported from behind Marx, attempting to slash Marx from behind with his sword, however, Marx effortlessly blocked Amon's sword with a magic card he pulled from his sleeve without turning around, while his other hand was rubbing his chin. "Ah! Yes! You're that boy from....a year ago? Two years? Oh, my memory is such a weak thing at times" Marx exclaimed in a disturbingly cheerful manner, as Amon teleported infront of Marx, with his fist nearly connecting to Marx's face, hitting and sending Marx a few feet away. Marx appeared unaffected by Amon's punch, standing firmly without any problem "I see you still remember me as well, boy" Marx said, with a mocking tone as he called Amon "boy". "Yeah, I remember you well, and just like I said back then, I'm here to kill you" Amon said to Marx, pointing his sword at him. "Hahahahaha! Oh, such a new experience is about to unfold! Someone, an idiot, coming to challenge me! How long has it been, since the last boy who went against me? Oh right, never~" Marx laughed maniacally in absolute joy, with his hand on his stomach from the sheer laughter, as Amon teleported infront of Marx's, kneeing him in the stomach and grabbing his face, and bashing him into the ground. Marx pulled a card out of his sleeves, as it began to glow a red aura around it. "Amon! Get away!" Beast yelled to Amon, noticing the red aura of the card emitting heat, as Amon teleported away, and the card blew up, creating an explosion. "....So...I was right..." Amon said to himself, as Marx appeared behind him, holding two cards in both hands. "Right about what, boy?" Marx asked Amon, with his back facing Amon's back. "You're using Card Magic, right? I researched a bit about it, learned how it's used after our first...encounter" Amon replied to Marx. "Oho? A clever boy, eh?" Marx said, his tone still sounding mocking. "Quite handy, several effects from each card, and all you need, is a bit of energy to activate it, but...what happens if I cut the cards?" Amon said, turning around towards Marx, swinging his sword at him, as Marx did the same, as the two clashed, Marx blocking Amon's sword with another card. "Do you think I'd let such an obvious weakness get in my way?" Marx said to Amon, holding another card in his free hand "I am well equipped for these kinds of situations" Marx said, thrusting his arm forward with the card inbetween his index and middle finger, aiming at Amon, as Amon quickly ducked, avoiding the card and grabbing Marx by his collar, teleporting away. Marx suddenly appeared inside an unfinished building, looking around and noticing he is alone. "Boy? Where are you? Are you trying to ambush me? Boy, you can't do that, that's cheati-..." Suddenly, Marx turned around, seeing an entire skyscraper heading towards him like a missile. "Welp, guess that's my cue to lea-...." Before Marx could finish, Amon appeared infront of him, striking Marx's face with an open palm, then quickly grabbing Marx's shirt from behind and throw him towards the edge of the building and teleport away. As Marx turned the building has already arrived, and it was too late to escape "Hehehe~ Boy's determin-..." The building connected with the other building Marx was in, causing the two building to break down, and the one standing to collapse. Amon teleported a fair distance away on a rooftop, looking at the destruction he caused, but was breathing heavily, as he wasn't used to causing such massive objects to teleport along with him, and having to do even more afterwards. "You think I got 'em?" Amon asked Beast. "Who knows? Maybe he was lucky?" Marx said, stabbing Amon's right shoulder with a card, as Amon teleported into the air in order to get away from Marx. "How did he-....?!" "Survive?" Marx's voice came from behind Amon again, as Amon turned in an attempt to stab him with a sword, but instead, Marx was gone, and instead he hit a card that blew up, creating a massive explosion, however, Amon managed to teleport away on time, but still felt some heat from the explosion. "Amon, are you okay?!" Beast asked Amon, panicking for his condition. "I'm fine...no biggy....but how...how can he get around so easily? I know he has those teleportation cards but..." Amon took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down "He needs two, and he only has two hands, he can only teleport to the card he threw, but only if he's holding the other card in his hand, but even so, how can he be so precise with his throws in such tight situations?" Amon asked himself. "Maybe, it's because I was preparing myself" Marx said, appearing infront of Amon. "Preparing...?" Amon was confused as to what Marx was hinting at. "I knew you were going to come after me, like you said, so I started coming here from time to time, going around, getting the place rigged for action, hehehehe" Marx began explainning, his tone having absolute glee as he spoke "This entire town, for over a year, I was rigging with cards, everywhere, I had plenty of time, plenty of space, and plenty of thought put into it, every building has a card in it, every rooftop has a card on it, and every card, is an inch away from detonation". As Marx finished, the card stuck on Amon's shoulder began to glow a red aura, as Amon quickly pulled it out and threw it away, teleporting as well, avoiding the explosion. "He...he was ready...this entire time?" Amon said to himself, as he noticed his right shoulder was bleeding alot "Damn...this might be more difficult then I thought". "Might be best to back down for now, he's too strong" Beast suggested to Amon. "Yeah, you're right...I shouldn't risk it, we'll try another ti-...." "Nooooope~" Suddenly, blood gushed from Amon's right side, as he turned, but it was too late, Marx had already cleanly chopped off Amon's arm with one of his cards. Amon screams in extreme pain, as Marx proceeded to punch Amon in his stomach "You think I'll just let you go?" Marx said to Amon, his tone becoming much more malicious, as he held Amon's head and smashed him into the ground "Do you think you can leave after saying you'll kill me? C'mon, boy, show me you got it in ya! Show me ya got what it takes to kill me!". Amon tried to get up, but the extreme pain from what used to be his right arm, made it difficult, as Marx stepped on his head, crushing his head into the ground "You fool, coming at me with so much...confidence that you can kill me and in the end...dissapointing me" Marx said, continuing to crush Amon's head in his foot. Suddenly, the two were falling down, as Amon teleported them both into the air, as they began to fall back down "HAHAHA! Attaboy! Show me you won't let me kill you so easi-....!" Marx was interrupted as he felt something on his back, turning to see Amon having teleported and stabbed him from behind "....Clever boy" Marx said, as the two crash landed onto a rooftop, and through the several floors of the building, evantually, Amon was kicked through a window from a lower floor, and fell onto the ground, with glass having cut him and stuck in his body. Marx walked towards Amon, pulling out the sword from his back and throwing it away "Tsk, tsk, tsk, so sad, so pathetic, so dissapointing, and I had planned so much in such a long time as well. Well, boy, what do you have to say for yourself?" Marx awaited a reply from Amon, however, Amon remained silent, not moving or saying a thing, as Marx lightly poked Amon with his foot. Marx sighed in dissapointment "They break so easily these days..." Marx said, beginning to walk away, believing Amon to be dead. Suddenly, Marx was sent flying into a wall by an unknown force, quickly getting out of the rubble to see Amon standing, with only one arm, and greatly bleeding from his body. "Oho! Excellent! Excellent indeed! I see you still ha-..." Marx's face quickly connected with the ground, as Amon teleported behind him and smashed his face into the ground, breaking the ground in the process. "Aren't we a bit hasty?" Marx said, turning and attempting to strike Amon with his elbow, however, Amon teleported away in time to dodge "What?!" Marx was...leginimately surprised, quickly standing up and raising his guard up "How did he teleport? He still had contact with me, so that shouldn't be possible, right? He shouldn't be able to teleport without me if we're making physical contact....rig-....?". Amon suddenly appeared infront of Marx, kicking him in the face, then teleporting again behind him, and kicking him in the abdomen and sending him flying away, but teleported again, to grab the Jester's head and then teleport infront of a brick wall, and smash Marx's head through it, then teleporting away. "Hmm...." Marx appeared to be in deep thought "....How odd...." Marx said, turning around to see Amon standing infront of him "You...you aren't the boy, are you?" Marx asked..."Amon", "You're movement, it's different, your power, it's bigger, you can't be the other one, he had no movement like that, not to mention, your eyes...oh yes, your eyes aren't showing any hate, oh no, all I see, is emptiness" Marx said, pointing at Amon. "Tell me, boy, wh-....?" Before Marx could finish, "Amon" teleported behind him, kicking his face into the ground, and then stomping on his head repeatedly, causing a bigger and bigger hole in the ground. Marx pulled out a card from his sleeve, causing an explosion from the card, and making "Amon" teleport away "Hahaha....have it your way" Marx said, standing calmly in his place without moving, waiting. As "Amon" appeared behind Marx, Marx immediately dodged his attack, delivering a punch to his gut, causing him to fall on the ground instantly. "You know...I hate rainy days...." Marx said, as a thunder was heard, and it began to rain, washing away the blood from Amon's body "But you know....on this particular day, I think I can stomach it. I do hope I see you sometime soon, both of you, boy" Marx said, beginning to walk away. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline